Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by malina hecil
Summary: Potions, Quidditch, Love, Lust, Jealousy, Dreary Nights, Death, Mirth, Mearly a Call For Help, Murder. A tale of life, set in 7th year.


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well, the plot.  
  
A/N- Clique, I know. But, I'm writing it. I haven't read or written Harry Potter fan fiction in a little over six months, I think. So, sorry if it's like your story.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was a cold, rainy day in April, on the Hogwarts Ground. Dumbledore looked among the students in the Great Hall, that evening. Something wasn't right. He ate in silence. Glancing at the clock he sighed, 6:45. Looking upon the Hall he noticed that two seats were empty.  
  
Dinner had not been on the plates long enough for anyone to eat it that fast. It was impossible. He got up, and entered the corridor. A flash of green, and an odd sound filled the hallway and he heard a scream. Running as fast as he could, he saw the body.  
  
Draco Malfoy was dead.  
  
Chapter One: November 12th  
  
Potions weren't any Gryffindor in their right mind's favourite subject. In fact, no one, including Hermione, enjoyed it. Although, Draco Malfoy sat in the front, turning, ever so slightly, for only a few minutes, looking at Harry and smirking.  
  
Snape was talking for what seemed an eternity and then finally dismissed his class. Harry walked swiftly out and, literally, ran into Ginny.  
  
"Hello, love." He quickly kissed her on her cheek and they went on to Quidditch Practise.  
  
As they walked onto the field, they were all alone to set up for practise. Just as Harry opened the box of balls, Draco came up and knocked him down, as Harry dropped the Quaffle.  
  
"What, do you want, Malfoy?" Harry managed to say, while picking himself off the ground.  
  
"I was wondering if your team, if that's what you want to call it- my teams calls it something else, would like to scrimmage us later. I mean, we're playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, and well, we want to play another loosing team to get us in the winning groove. We haven't played against another team in so long."  
  
"And you forgot what it was like to win, because you rarely do so, eh?" Harry asked. "Well, I think we'll pass. Practising winning with us, isn't giving you much of a chance."  
  
Draco glared, and walked off.  
  
After Practise, Harry and Ginny cleaned up the field, and walked in together. He kissed her as soon as she went up the Girl's Staircase and he went up his own staircase into his room and sat on his bed. Throwing his feet on, he took off his glasses and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was the Slytherin-Hufflepuff Game. Harry got up, put his glasses on, changed his clothes and walked down to the Great Hall. After having a quick breakfast, he walked down to the Quidditch Arena.  
  
"I saved you a seat," Ginny said, putting her hand on the seat next to her.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied. "I brought you a pastry."  
  
The Game was, indeed, very quick. Hufflepuff won. 180-30.  
  
As Draco cleaned up his equipment, after making his team practise all day as a punishment, it was beginning to get dark. A tall, blonde haired figure approached him.  
  
"Um, hi, Draco. I'm Hannah, I sit next to you in History of Magic." She said.  
  
"Isn't that special?" he spat out, not looking up.  
  
"Well, I'm the Hufflepuff Seeker. And when Ernie resigned and went back to just being Beater, I got to be Captain. It's my first year as Captain and well-"  
  
"Is there a point to this? You're wasting my time." He got up and looked at her.  
  
"Yes." She stopped. "I thought it would be the polite thing to do if I said, um, good game?"  
  
"How was it a good game? I lost."  
  
"No, you didn't." she said. "You played your best. That's all that matters."  
  
"What are you, a psychiatrist?"  
  
"Why are you being so mean?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Wow. Good comeback." She said sarcastically. Her pigtails flailing as she overacted the remark.  
  
"Listen, I've got to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
Draco looked into her bright green eyes, his empty, grey ones looking into hers. He had known her for sometime, but not too well. She was always passive, and, well, stupid. At least he thought so. But, now she seemed to be unrelenting and he thought she wouldn't leave unless she got an answer out of him.  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Oh." Silence. "Please, just talk to me." She ran after him as he started to walk away.  
  
"Okay, fine." He dropped his broom and the chest of balls. "What do you want?" He looked back at her and crossed his arms.  
  
"You." She said quietly, but sharply.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He was with Pansy, but that was fading fast. His brain said "no" and for some reason a smile spread across his face.  
  
He moved towards Hannah and kissed her. She put his arms around his neck and he moved his hands towards her hips. The sunset and the two were standing in the middle of the Quidditch Field alone.  
  
Draco was unsure if he should be doing what he was. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know, he was enjoying it.  
  
It was a long, surprising, and still passionate kiss. They broke apart briefly, and then pulled back in.  
  
A few minutes had passed and without knowing, he was holding her hand, walking up to the castle. After snapping out of it, he realized his surroundings and let go.  
  
Sighing, he turned to her. Speechless, he kissed her again. And ran into the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Just as Hannah went up to the Hufflepuff Portrait Hall, she stopped, sighed, and put her back to the wall. Opening her eyes, she let out a scream and was paralyzed in fear. Then, ran down the hall.  
  
After running for a minute or two, she ran into Draco. 


End file.
